


The Snow Day

by Leaves_of_Laurelin



Series: Room For You [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Multi, Polyamory, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, VPRKfrozine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaves_of_Laurelin/pseuds/Leaves_of_Laurelin
Summary: After their first Christmas together as boyfriend/girlfriend/boyfriend, Kristoff, Anna, and Hans have a snow day.
Relationships: Anna/Hans (Disney), Anna/Hans/Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Hans/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: Room For You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070768
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31





	The Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Christmas one-shot set after the events of [Room For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120727/chapters/58070470). The only real spoiler for the main story is that there is a happy ending, but hopefully you knew that already. 😊
> 
> This story was done as part of a holiday zine for the Valiant Pungent Reindeer Kingdom discord server. You can find more fics and art for the zine [here](https://www.tumblr.com/search/VPRKfrozine) on tumblr. And, if you’re interested in joining the server you can find a link [here](https://kingkrisofarendelle.tumblr.com/post/636898685571252224/join-the-valiant-pungent-reindeer-kingdom-server). 
> 
> A huge thank you to [Molly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seethedawn) for helping me with some of the wording.

Kristoff woke to find Anna and Hans snuggled in tight on either side of him. They were both still asleep, which wasn’t surprising as he was usually the first of them to wake up. He took a deep breath as he stretched his legs out, appreciating how his feet didn’t hang off the end. Besides the upgrade to a slightly bigger apartment - still within walking distance of campus, of course - Kristoff’s favorite investment since getting a “real” job post-graduation was his king sized bed. 

Kristoff smiled as he thought back over the last couple of days. It had been their very first Christmas together as boyfriend/girlfriend/boyfriend. Not only did he feel incredibly lucky for finding Anna and Hans, he also felt lucky for all the other people they had brought into Kristoff’s life. It had been years, not since before his grandma died, that Kristoff had had any real family to spend the holidays with.

They had spent Christmas Eve at Hans’s mom’s house and Christmas Day had been spent at Elsa and Maren’s place with them and Ryder. The day after Christmas Kristoff, Anna, and Hans had headed back north to Kristoff’s place to spend the week between Christmas and New Year’s together, just the three of them. 

Kristoff felt Anna and Hans slowly starting to stir on either side of him. 

“Shit, it’s so cold,” Anna whined and buried her face deeper into Kristoff’s chest. “I vote that we don’t leave this bed the whole day.”

“Seconded,” Hans mumbled. 

“Don’t you guys want to see how much we got?” Kristoff asked with a smile. 

Anna looked up at him confused and then he saw it click for her, her eyes going wide and a smile breaking out across her face. The forecast had called for heavy snow to roll in overnight all across all of central New York and they had spent the previous night trying to guess how many inches they’d get. He heard Hans gasp lightly as he remembered too. Suddenly the two of them scrambled out of bed and rushed over to the window. 

“Oh my god,” Anna said at the same time Hans went, “Woah!”

“Is it a lot?” Kristoff asked as he rolled onto his side to face them.

“ _Yes_ , so much,” Anna began to bounce up and down. “It’s a snow day!” 

“Well, I had taken the whole week of work anyway, and you two are on winter break from school, so I’m not sure if it really counts as a snow day.” 

Hans gave him a glare from over his shoulder. “Don’t be such a grouch.”

“I’m not a grouch,” Kristoff laughed as he stood up from the bed and walked over to them. He put an arm around each as he looked out the window as well. There was at least a foot and a half of snow on the ground with still more falling. “It’s beautiful.”

“And freezing,” Anna said, crossing her arms tight. “I need to put some more clothes on.”

“Yeah, me too,” Hans agreed as the two of them headed over to the dresser. 

Neither of them actually lived in Kristoff’s apartment - Anna lived in a sophomore residence hall on campus with Merida and a couple of other girls while Hans was renting a house off campus with a bunch of guys from the lacrosse team - but they slept over often enough that they both kept some of their things here. Not that they needed much, considering they’d always steal Kristoff’s clothes to wear. Like right now, as they were both grabbing one of his hoodies to pull on over their pajamas for extra warmth. 

Kristoff wasn’t going to complain though, he liked the way the two of them looked in his stuff. His shirts fit Anna like dresses, coming down almost to her knees. Hans filled them out a bit more, but they were still big and loose on him and he would need to cuff the sleeves to keep his hands free. 

“We should make ourselves a great, big, yummy breakfast and then eat it on the couch while watching a movie,” Anna said as they entered the kitchen. Even though Kristoff’s new apartment had a kitchen table, Anna always liked to eat breakfast out on his couch since that’s how they always did it in his old place. 

“Ooh, that sounds perfect.” Kristoff rubbed his hands together, thinking about how nice a big, warm breakfast would feel inside of him on a morning like this. “I’ll make eggs and bacon.” 

“I’ll make waffles!” Anna darted over to where Kristoff kept his waffle iron. He had been giving Anna and Hans some basic cooking lessons and waffles was one of the things that Anna had mastered. Hans on the other hand...

“I’ll make the mimosas,” he offered and, yeah, that was pretty much the only thing Kristoff would trust him to make on his own. 

“Thought we were saving the champagne for New Year’s,” Anna said as she plugged in the waffle iron. 

“We can always get more,” Hans said as he got the champagne flutes out of the cabinet. He had gone out and gotten a set of them when they had first decided to do New Year’s at Kristoff’s. Apparently drinking champagne out of regular glasses was _‘totally missing the point’_. 

Once Hans had the mimosas made, he sat down at the kitchen table to watch his boyfriend and girlfriend cook. 

“You remember our first snow day?” Hans asked with a playful grin as he put his feet up on another chair. “Sledding on lunch trays.” 

“Yes,” Anna smiled fondly. “I can’t believe that was almost a year ago now.”

“I can see Kristoff’s wipe out in my mind’s eye as if it were yesterday.” 

Despite Hans’s teasing, Kristoff felt a warmth in his chest as he thought about that day. It was the first time the three of them ever spent any time together outside of class or the library. Who would have thought then that this where they would end up?

Once breakfast was ready, they carried their plates and glasses out to the living room. 

“What movie are we watching?” Kristoff asked as he sat down. 

“A Christmas movie?” Anna offered. 

Hans hummed. “It’s not Christmas anymore though. We should watch just a general snowy, winter-y movie for our snow day.”

“How about _Fargo_?” Kristoff asked. 

Anna scrunched up her nose. “Doesn’t that have, like, murders in it?”

“...Yes,” he admitted. “But it’s funny.” 

“Well, I vote no on that. We’re only a couple of days away from New Year’s, so we should watch a New Year’s movie.”

“Is there such a thing?”

“ _When Harry Met Sally_ is a New Year’s movie.”

“Yes,” Hans said emphatically, “I love that movie.”

“I’ve never seen it,” Kristoff admitted. 

“It’s decided then,” Anna said, picking up the remote control. “We’re watching it.”

After the movie was done, and their breakfasts all eaten, they noticed that the snow had stopped falling. They took it as an opportunity to head outside for a bit to enjoy the snow. 

“We should make snow angels,” Anna proposed as they began to trudge their way through the deep powder in their snow boots and heavy jackets. 

“I’m already an angel, but sure,” Hans said with a smirk as he flopped himself down into the snow. 

Anna snorted before dropping down next to him and they fanned out their arms and legs. 

“Come make a giant angel, Kristoff,” Anna said to him. 

With a smile Kristoff turned around and let himself fall backwards into the snow. He hit the surface with a _whomp_ and then he heard Anna and Hans laugh as he had sunk in much deeper than either of them. 

“Do you guys want to build a snowman?” Anna asked sitting up, but didn’t wait for their reply. “I bet this is really great packing snow.” They all stood and Anna began rattling off strategies for making the _perfect_ snowman. 

As Anna started to get to work on it, Kristoff got an idea. Casually picking up some snow, he formed it into a snowball and tossed it in Hans’s direction, hitting him lightly in the chest. Hans narrowed his eyes as he bent down to gather up some snow. He then wound back and threw the snowball hard in Kristoff’s direction. Kristoff saw it coming and jumped out of the way. But that had the unintended consequence of causing the snowball to hit Anna _smack_ right on the side of the head. As soon as it hit, Hans’s eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open. 

“Oh my _god_ ,” Anna shouted, as she took off in his direction. “I’m going to kill you!” 

Hans turned to run away, but it was too late as Anna made a running leap and jumped on his back, causing them both to tumble forward into the snow. Anna rolled off of him laughing as Hans turned around and sat up. His face was completely covered in snow and he sputtered as he tried to wipe it all away, but Anna just shoved more fresh powder in his face. 

Kristoff walked over to them and crossed his arms. “Are you two done?”

“Yes,” Anna said innocently as she smiled up at him. 

“Help us up?” Hans asked, putting on a small pout and lifting an arm up. 

Kristoff held a hand out to both of them but, instead of using his help to stand, they each pulled on his arms with all their strength. Not having expected that, Kristoff lost his balance and fell forward into the snow between them. Anna and Hans were both cracking up as Kristoff slowly pushed himself up onto his knees, the whole front of his body covered in snow.

Kristoff looked back and forth between the two of them. “I’m trying to decide.”

“Decide what?” Hans asked. 

“If I should give you two a head start or not,” he responded ominously as he began to form a snowball in his hands. 

Anna shrieked, scrambling up onto her feet and darting away. Hans cursed and quickly got up and hurried after. Kristoff laughed as he began hurling snowballs in their direction. 

~

When they got back inside, they stripped out of their cold, wet clothes and put on some warm and cozy things. For Anna and Hans that meant more of Kristoff’s clothes. 

“My fingers are so cold,” Anna said as she opened and closed her hands a couple of times. 

“Here,” Kristoff covered her hands with his own and began to rub them to warm them up. 

Anna looked up at him with a soft smile. “Do you know how much I love you?” 

“I love you too, Kris,” he heard Hans croon from behind him as cold fingers reached up under his shirt, causing Kristoff to jump. With a small grumble, Kristoff reached and slung an arm around the back of Hans’s neck, pulling him forward. 

“And I love you both,” Kristoff said before giving them each a kiss. 

“I love you, too, of course,” Hans said to Anna before grabbing her by the waist and lifting her up. She wrapped her leg around his waist and placed her hands on his shoulders. 

“And I love you,” Anna said, kissing Hans. “But I’ll love you even more if you carry me into the kitchen so we can make hot chocolate.”

“To the kitchen!” Hans shouted, rushing out of the bedroom holding her tight, Kristoff hurrying to catch up. 

By the time they had made their mugs of hot chocolate and had gotten settled back on the couch, the snow had begun to fall again outside. Kristoff was sitting in the middle with Anna and Hans sitting close by on either side of him. 

“Another movie?” Hans asked. 

“Oh yeah, definitely,” Anna said as she pulled her knees up to her chest. “Which one?”

“We’re watching _Fargo_.” Kristoff picked up the remote control. “It’s decided.”

“Decided by who?” Anna asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

“Me,” he grinned. “The winner of the snowball fight.”

“Fine,” they both sighed, cuddling close and resting their heads on his chest.


End file.
